Shadow Technique: Smoke Screen!
by hwlingwlf
Summary: This is a story I dedicate to a dear friend of mine, KetsuekiAKASomeone. This one is for you. Btw, for the people looking for the lemon : it's chapter 7! I do not own any of this, except for the story itself. Enjoy!
1. The eyes of the river

**The eyes of the river**

It was just another afternoon when he – as always – went swimming in the river. And he was the only one swimming, other people just standing there, mocking him because of his childishness. He had become accustomed to the laughter, the deriding laughter, the faces, the judgmental faces. Oh, if only they knew even this negative attention could make his day. This was of course, when his best friend, Kiba, wasn't home. Obviously, because when Kiba wás home, he would always go to the river as soon as possible to meet Naruto there. It was just as if they didn't care about the rest. The two of them against the world. Fun and games as it was, Naruto and Kiba did not seem to notice they had been made out for gay, pretty much since high school. As of then, somebody had for some reason decided they would be too old now to play like old times, and their relationship had to be more than that of two best friends. That was the general idea, any person who'd look closer would have seen that the two of them were buddies for life, and with Akamaru, they formed 'the Three Musketeers'.

Of course, judging them as gay wasn't really unfair, as they were already 16 years old, and still playing in the river as if they were 7. In the end, people had grown accepting to this whole scene, and settled for 'bromance'. Naruto and Kiba could not care less.

Unfortunately, Kiba wasn't there today. Naruto would just have to wait there until Kiba hasn't shown up, for like two to three hours, dense as he was. Sometimes he would make a shadow clone of Kiba, and play like that. He didn't have other friends, persé. He was in Team 7, so he had Sakura left. She had decided to act neutral, and Naruto seemed happy about that. For today, he had decided to leave and go home. He wasn't in the mood for tricking himself anyway, and he had cooled off already. Just when Naruto was finished drying off, after taking his clothes off and replacing them with dry clothes, which looked exactly the same, he noticed two white eyes surrounded by something that looked awfully red: Hinata's face. It took him a while to figure out that she had seen everything, and upon calling her, she just fainted, as always. _Eugh… here we go again…_, he though while approaching her. He had worked out that every time he tried to greet her, she would either faint or go blood red in the face. "Hey there, Hinata! You okay?"

"Oh.. Naruto.. I'm fine… th-th..anks f-for.. asking; I'm j-j..ust a little lightheaded… I-"

"Easy there, just rest a little. I'll take you home, okay?"

"I-I.. guess.."

Actually, the only reason Naruto was being polite was because of the fact that he got so annoyed by her stuttering voice; he had just learned that interrupting her and trying to get rid of her was the best way to avoid listening to as little as one sentence, which took her like five minutes to pronounce.

"N-naruto? Kiba has asked you t-to come over to h-h..im immediately…"

"Oh, thanks for telling me. I was actually waiting for him at the riverbank, but I guess I'll give him a whooping for that as soon as I see him."

"I-I see.. Anyway… Th-th..anks for bringing me home.."

"Don't mention it, bye!"

Then he walked away, leaving Hinata starstruck with the mental images, imprinted on her retinas. She tried to block the images for her own sake and Naruto's dignity, but unfortunately she had a crush on Naruto so huge, that every thought of him would make her happy.

And so, Naruto wandered off to the Inuzuka Estate – his second home – when Kakashi sneaked up to Naruto and slapping him on the butt so hard Naruto yelled it out for all to hear.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU F*CKING IDIOT ? I'LL PUNCH YOUR FACE SO FAR AW… Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hehe, oi Naruto. Kiba told me he was looking for you, and to spank you... I don't know what you guys are up to, but please stay safe…"

"… thanks, I guess…"

After rubbing his behind, for Kakashi wasn't exactly the playful spanker, Naruto continued his walk to the estate.

_I wonder why Kiba is acting so strange, why hasn't he come to the river? Maybe he's in trouble… Or he didn't want to go swimming? _


	2. Kiba's mischief

**Kiba's mischief**

Naruto wasn't the brightest, neither was Kiba, but together they stood strong. He came across the green fields, then the small lake where they used to play when they were younger, and finally the forest. The forest where they both agreed never to tell what happened there; being all young and experimental. Once at the Inuzuka Estate, Kiba's mother Tsume greeted him with a heartily hello. "Is there something wrong with Kiba?", he asked bluntly.

"Oh, yes there is. Kiba is grounded for the next few weeks. I'm not going to tell you the details, you'll have to ask him yourself. No, this time he's in it for good."

"Can I see him now, I mean, can I go up to his room and talk?"

"Sure thing, as long as he doesn't leave his room!", she replied shortly. After the short encounter she signed to him as to leave to wherever she was going.

_What has he been up to; Kiba, oh Kiba…_

He just stood there, trying to think of the possibilities for like ten seconds, then ran up to Kiba's room, and knocked 3 times before entering.

"Wait! Don't come in-"

"Hey Kiba! What the f*ck is wrong with- … You're… naked. I .. will … just leave you now."

While running down, still unable to link an emotion to the scene he had just seen, Naruto became disoriented, tripped and fell. He then became unconscious because of the overload of information, his brain's capacity was just not that extensive.

"_Eww, we can't do that!"_

"_Sure we can, it's just a matter of playing with it, measuring and we'll see who's bigger. And we already know who that's going to be.."_

"_Oh yea? Well I bet mine is bigger!"_

_After measuring, Naruto's being a good inch or two bigger than Kiba's, he demanded a rematch, proclaiming he wasn't as hard as Naruto had been. They had sworn they wouldn't look at each other in the process. But when Kiba wasn't watching Naruto, Naruto was watching Kiba, and when Naruto wasn't watching Kiba, Kiba was watching Naruto. So they had come to establish their intimate friendship, with 'contests' like these._

"_Oh, get over it! I'm bigger and that's final!"_

_The scene began to blur, eventually fade to black, and slowly, a new scene became visible._

As he opened his eye, he saw a face, which after a few seconds he was able to recognize as Kiba's. It took him a while to realize that he had been unconscious, the previous thought being a memory, the only other time he had seen Kiba erect and playful. Both scenes were still in his mind and with big eyes his mind became clearer and clearer … "Naruto? Can you hear me? Respond to me, for fuck's sake!"

"Kiba, what are you doing here? You.. I ?"

"Naruto! Sorry about what you saw earlier, but I said wait before you came barging in! Are you okay?"

"Don't mention it, like ever. Anyway, why did you want to see me? I waited for like three hours for you by the river, but your Mom said you were grounded. Why?"

"Oh, you really do not want to know… Anyway, I was just wondering if you could come over, maybe have a sleepover, unless you have plans for tonight? Maybe you should lie down a bit, for now?"

Naruto was so busy processing all the input that he just forgot about what Kiba could have done, and decided to leave it at that. Of course, that was easier said than done.

"No, never mind. I got this. So I guess you can't come with me. I'll just see you later, bye."

"Are you sure you are okay? Because we have all day, and all night, if you know what I mean."

"It's okay."


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

Puzzled about the last few hours, Naruto just agreed to the slumber party and went to his house to get his stuff, not as if he would have had plans tonight anyway. Sleeping at Kiba's was like sleeping home to Naruto. Only recently, he had dreamed about things he had never thought of before… A few weeks ago, he had the first dream of the series. In the dream, Naruto and Kiba were playing soccer, and after a good 'two versus two' game, they went off to shower. Then, in the showers, Naruto had noticed he was feeling awkward being both naked, though that was something they never had to worry about before. Slowly, as Kiba walked towards him, he felt himself warming up from the inside, the desire burning within… until he woke up, his bed made wet by a mixture of mostly sweat, tears and saliva. Confused he was, every time a similar dream had come to him. He wasn't the smartest kid at all, and without supervision or educational care, his knowledge of social relationships was kind of limited to the relation he shared with Kiba, which was, by the current change of events, endangered. _What could this mean? I surely don't hope I mess things up tonight at Kiba's. Man!_

After getting all of his stuff: clothing, underwear, toothbrush, set of kunai knifes and shuriken and his headband, he went off for the second time to the Inuzuka Estate.

The sun was setting as Naruto lifted his head and enjoyed the advent twilight, which for some reason made him happy. It reminded him of Sasuke, the only person in the world who had seen him for who he was, but he and Sasuke did not make good friends. He missed him, even though he hated him. Meanwhile, in the Inuzuka Estate…

"Mom, why can't I go and play outside with Naruto? I promise we'll stay on Inuzuka territory! Come on, I fully understand why you grounded me, but he's my only friend and he's coming over."

"Where is he then? I just saw him a few hours ago… Listen Kiba, you make very sure you don't play with that child's heart, you're the only safe place he can go, where he can be whoever he wants to be. The rest of the people out there just want to see him leave this place, and it's not even his fault. You know what, fine. I'll let you go out to play. But you are not to leave Inuzuka grounds, you are not to repeat yesterday's scene, in fact I don't want you to see Sakura at all."

"Mom, you promised you would not talk about that, it's in the past, and besides, nothing serious happened in the end!"

"I see your friend is here, but we'll discuss this later. This is not over!"

He saw his yellow-haired friend at the edge of the horizon, clearly enjoying something lingering around in his mind. _Naruto, why are you … so … _

"Boo!" Naruto had sneaked up behind him, and his performance was actually pretty well executed.

"A shadow clone, I see… You know Naruto, you're really getting better at this. On the other hand, I bet Akamaru could have known it, I kind of phased out. Anyway, we were about to eat, do you want to join us? I think it's grilled salmon, with rice and stuff. Only thing I know, it's good."

Kiba and Naruto had in the years created a body language, where one of them could tell thousands of words by just moving a body part 2 inches.

"Of course it's ramen day today, but I guess it'll do…", Naruto replied sarcastically while challenging Kiba to a race to the kitchen table.

"Mom? Me or Naruto?"

"I think you finished at the same time. It's equals. Hello again, Naruto. I haven't seen you up until now. What were you up to?"

As a foster, Naruto did not have a mother or father. Tsume, Kiba's mother, happily took this task on her: feeding him every time he came to visit, sometimes buying him clothes because of Naruto's lack of income, nurturing him by demanding him to eat vegetables, pretty much everything a mother does. And although Naruto didn't act like it, he craved the attention. It made him so happy that someone in the world looked after him, cared about him.

"Oh, I was fetching my stuff for the sleep-over, Tsume-san."

"Kiba, I can't remember you mentioning anything about a sleep over. And what's that smell?"

"Must be the salmon!" Kiba exclaimed, as he leaped to the oven, avoiding the possibility of his Mom finding out what he had been doing earlier, or better said: what he had tried to be doing, until Naruto interrupted him oh so rudely.

Naruto, in the meantime, decided Kiba's behavior was quite strange, and he was planning ways to demand the explanation to it. After eating and saying prayers, Naruto and Kiba were dismissed and went up to Kiba's room at first.

The room was bright red, and filled with photos, trophies, posters and a painting of him and Akamaru. Naruto had seen this room over and over, time and again, countless times he had been in this room. But this time, he came upon a tiny photograph lying beneath Kiba's bed, a photograph which displayed Naruto in his swimming pants, his shiny body gleaming with heat. His face had an expression of joy, the joy of life. _What the hell is that doing there? That picture must be like two years old, there is no way it was there since. He must have put it there recently, but why?_

"Oh, I got a really good idea for tonight. During my previous mission I had learned some nin-jutsu and found out that my element is earth. Naruto, are you still listening?"

In fact, he wasn't. Naruto was so obsessed with that photograph, too idiotic to see that Kiba had obviously kept it there for more … intimate reasons. Or maybe he just could not believe it; he'd rather see his own paranoia.

"Never mind, go on."

"Anyway, my idea is for us to teach each other our elements and learn a jutsu I'd thought of earlier, which is like some sort of smoke screen."

"Sounds great, shall we go then?" he replied, obviously way deep in his own thoughts.

Of course, Kiba wasn't acting normally either. Earlier the day, he had called Akamaru to do something rather odd, though Akamaru didn't seem to mind, the dog he was. Kiba let Akamaru transform into himself, and commanded him to blow him. Akamaru, naturally, had no idea how to do that, or what to do, so it took the two quite a while to come to an understanding, where Akamaru had to take Kiba all the way down until he couldn't take any more, and then move circles around his member with his tongue. Kiba had thought of some sort of reward, he would in return just jerk off Akamaru, who would be more than happy to collaborate. But just before they began, Naruto barged in, and Kiba called Akamaru off. Kiba was just very eager to know what it would feel like. It was actually the very first time he had tried this method. He then just finished by stroking himself as usual and cleaning up.

Recently he has had fantasies about them together, but he wouldn't accept it. So he did something to counteract these homoerotic thoughts: he went to Sakura, and after a few drinks, locked her bedroom and they were ready to do it. But after she had taken his shirt off, he backed off and ran away. Of course, this rumor spread throughout the valley, and Kiba tried everything not to let it reach Naruto. It didn't, as Naruto was firstly not the popular type, and secondly had no time to gossip.

Awkwardly, they walked outside, and after a few hours of training, they understood each other's element in theory, as did they make the first steps to their joint technique: Shadow Technique – Smoke Screen. They managed to do it one time, Naruto melding the wind element, and Kiba forging in the earth. Then the whole forest became filled with smoke, and they failed to find each other. After roughly half an hour, the smoke screen went away, and they finally met each other. During the time, they had just thought about the situation between the two, and fantasizing.

Tsume, not knowing that the boys both wanted to sleep in the same room, gave Naruto the guest room ( which was by now pretty much Naruto's room ) and they went to sleep, after a very uncomfortable 'good night'.

Then, Naruto lay down on his bed, thinking about the possibilities. He had dozed off, and was in a deep trance state of mind.


	4. The nightmare begins

**The nightmare begins**

He had, besides from fainting from the situation, taken some inspiration of Kiba, and came up with a plan that would involve a shadow clone and a transformation. A few moments later, Naruto and Naruto in the form of Kiba shared the guest room. When Naruto saw his face, he realized this was not the way he had wanted it to be. He had waited a fair month or two for Kiba's return, and he was not going to settle for a shadow clone. So he decided to sneak up to Kiba's room, and talk.

Once arrived, he prepared for another sexual scene; but it was only Kiba lying on his bed, seemingly dead. He remembered how the played dead in the grass when younger, and it only reminded him of the friendship he was now about to put in jeopardy.

"Kiba, are you up?"

"Naruto? What are you doing here? I eh.."

"Kiba, I've been wanting to talk to you. I don't know how to say this.. And please do not hate me for it. I really hope you will still accept me even if you disagree. Here goes..The last few weeks, I've been having dreams about us, us together."

He thought his heartbeat was audible for Kiba, for his heart was beating as if it's life depended on it.

"You what? That is revolting, disgusting really! How could you- .. How would you even come to something like that ? I can't think of anything that would have made me more disappointed in you, Naruto! What is your problem?"

The adrenaline wasn't fast enough for the pain that filled Naruto's heart, each word another dagger, deeply impaled. All the happiness, the joy and peace in his mind was gone, violently yanked out of his chest, and thrown into a black void. He walked away slowly, in the reflection of the light in the hallway, Kiba could see his bloodshot eyes, and so the animal within. His cowardice had led to an incredible amount of pain, unbearable to see. Filled with anger and helplessness, Naruto ran outside, he ran as fast as he could, leaving the wretched place to Kiba. Relentlessly he ran, he didn't seem to care for any people on the road, or anything else. He ran straight home, locked the doors, and in chaos tried to figure out what to do. His first 'friend' left him, his second one, which was also apparently his crush, abandoned him. He thought Kiba would have said likewise, and things would have gone easier. But as rage, furious rage, and regret took over, Naruto saw no escape. And with one impulsive movement, he grabbed his kunai, ripped his shirt open, and stabbed it, deep into his heart. The physical pain was in no way comparable to the mental pain.

Meanwhile, Kiba got up and followed Naruto's footsteps, as he had reacted to soon, and the regret was as unbearable as the memories of their childhood. As he came closer, he ran faster. All the while, Naruto was dying, after not thinking of the consequences that his actions would have brought along. Blood seeped of his shirt, staining his carpet; he dropped the knife, and lay down. He knew this was it. The end, as he asked the Lord for forgiveness for his sinners, for him being who he was. He asked for deliverance, for peace in his heart, for acceptance. Soon he would join the only One left to trust, his faith in humanity crushed into bits. Then, as his body tried to rescue him, his instincts took over and he went unconscious. He was fatally wounded, and in not too long the blood loss would be too great, and he would be no more. But he couldn't care. He only wanted to meet his Maker; he hated the world and everything it brought along. He hated Kiba, even though he loved him. He hated himself for telling Kiba, even though he knew for sure it would be all okay. And all was going to be okay. Soon, he would rest in peace.

Weird voices appeared: Sakura's voice along with Kiba's. In his comatose, he couldn't even react to it. His sight became brighter, then shaded. He heard footsteps; he was being approached. After a few minutes, Sakura had been able to do critical healing, and they took him to the hospital. Kiba had foreseen, just in case, that Naruto might have been hurt. And he would do anything to make it up to him.


	5. Get well soon!

**Get well soon!**

_Am I dead? What happened to me? How did I get here? _

As he slowly opened his eyes, he began to examine his surroundings. _A white bed, with a white blanket, white sheets and a white pillow._ _Strange …_ Then he looked left, a night stand carrying a basked with fruits and nuts, and some … soldier pills? On the label there was a text:

Get well soon! (And thank me later =D )

xx Sakura

_Of course… Sakura. 'Thank me later ?'_ He slowly scouted the panorama with his eyes, very relaxed, when all of the sudden he saw someone sitting at one of the chairs, staring at him. The blood loss had caused him brain damage, and it took a while for him to realize it was Kiba. Kiba, the bringer of all pain. Kiba immediately noticed Naruto had seen him, for his eyes were wide open; he was trying to call the nurse, but something in him would not let him. Every step he came closer, Naruto tried to feign unconsciousness, paralysis and eventually death. But Kiba saw through, and he just smiled because of Naruto's pure cuteness. How he desired to jump in that bed with Naruto to do dirty things, but before wandering off in his mind he was determined to set things straight with Naruto first, as he had grown to love Naruto more than to desire him.

"Are you feeling any better? The nurse says you have had blood loss, and you are never going to guess who donated their blood for you…"

He decided to procrastinate talking about that subject until Naruto was better, or Kiba had the courage to tell him. He basically hated himself for being such a wimp, he really admired the fact that his friend had no fears, always going straight to the goal. But Kiba was just Kiba, some loser who caused his best friend to go through both mental and physical pain, so excruciatingly painful, he got nauseous thinking about it.

"Kiba, what are you doing here? I don't want to see you, go away! GO AWAY!" As he yelled, Naruto blasted most things out of order in the room, and a red aura enveloped him, the fox within deceiving him into what would be best and what not…

"I.. Naruto? Naruto, p-please hear me out…"

Something in Naruto caused him total peace, and his mind became crystal clear. He seemed to remember perfectly what had been said to him, although he could forgive his friend so easily. The good left inside him had struggled to take over, and apparently, it had won.

"Kiba, please speak. Listen, you said what you said, and I accept that. I doubt your disgust for me exceeds what I feel for you, but I accept-…"

He began crying, and the sadness was really touching. Then, everything came out. He cried so vehemently that the nurse came running inside and tried to calm him. His grief wasn't because of Kiba's rejection, it was because of the abandoning of his last and only friend, one he could tell anything to. All of his humanity, his perception of someone nice, his view of someone that cared about him, had become so corrupted that he couldn't think of any joy anymore. He felt like someone who failed in every way, rejected by his parents, rejected by his friend, later by his other friend. He was so fragile that he could not see the caring people around him, like Sakura, Hinata, Tsume, Kakashi, Iruka and all the people that díd love him. He saw darkness, and his sight became him. Once again, tails of energy began to grow and the nurse put him out. Again, he was unconscious. This time, he was in a dream, regulated by the nurse, that would bring up all of the thing that had ever made Naruto happy, but in this case, that was futile, and later fatal.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, he really isn't ready for any exertion. You'll have to deal with business later."

"I understand. Thanks anyway, will you please give him this candy bar?"

As boys, Naruto and Kiba always went to the candy parlor to buy chocolate and sweets. This was Naruto's absolute favorite.

After leaving, Naruto had become aware in his dream, and memories of the past came by.

" _I must become more powerful… Sorry, I can't stay here."_

"_Sasuke, don't go!"_

This was the story as Naruto imagined it after Sakura had told him. The nurse had made sure no memories of Kiba, after closely observing their argument, so the dream stopped. Naruto became awake.

_I must get him better, I can't live like this. Maybe if I tried the secret technique, I could … No, I could never! Could I?_

Deep in his thoughts, Kiba was considering a secret technique, he had read about. It would take one's constitution to the same level as the one performing the technique, but it was frowned upon, it was too powerful for ordinary people, and it was considered dark healing. But it was Kiba's last resort; he could not risk Naruto's life, Naruto's natural way of life. His joy had to be returned, and with that, his stability.


	6. Kiba demands a talk

**Kiba demands a talk**

After walking back into the hospital, Kiba stopped just before Naruto's room, became clear in his mind, and successfully executed their technique: the smoke screen jutsu. The hospital became grey, and everywhere people alarmed. Entering the room, Naruto was still unconscious and Kiba still remembered where he lay. He took his scroll, drew some blood from his thumb, and signed it. His hands became glowing white, and the area around the smoke cleared, just enough to see him. It was funny how this was being called dark healing, though his hands were as white as wool. It has always been that the Hokage had altered the truth just a little, so as not to give the impression that he just did not want to see those techniques. Of course, that was exactly the point. He held his hands on Naruto's forehead, and hoped for it to work. After several minutes, Naruto's eyes opened violently, and he saw Kiba. He did not know what to say, and let him be carried out of the hospital, where Kiba put him down and they ran to the Inuzuka forest, their spot.

For the second time, Kiba tried to explain the situation to Naruto, his mind cleared out, the irrational pain and fear gone.

"Naruto, I want you to listen to me. What I said to you was not directed to you. What I told you, I actually meant to tell myself in my head. You remember that day 2 months ago, when I left? I took your photo with me, and kept with me all the time. I missed you so much, and as I could not accept myself having these feelings, I went to Sakura, where I, after a few drinks, almost engaged in sex with her. But I don't love her, I love you. And I know that know!"

Naruto was speechless, still trying to remember what Kiba exactly told him. He rendered the situation, where he sat on the edge of his bed, and Kiba reacted so fiercely. Heartbroken, but it was all wrong!

"Kiba, if you really mean that, I'm going to say it again: I do too. How did you get me here? What happened?"

"You were outrageous, really. Your eyes became red, and you ran away to your apartment. I figured something would have happened to you, and I followed you. On my way, I got Sakura to help me, if healing was needed. I did however not expect you to do something like that."

"What? Do what?"

"You don't remember? You ruptured your chest with a kunai knife, when Sakura and I got there, your carpet was scarlet red, and you lay there, finally in peace. I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'll admit that I had something planned to make it up to you, but I think we could better do that in your apartment."

"I think I know where you're going, but I want to say thanks to a few people first. I'll meet you in an hour, at my apartment."

"19:30? Perfect. See you then, bye!"

The moment they shared was photographic, Naruto's cerulean eyes staring deeply into Kiba's brown eyes. They had accepted their nature, but never lost their honor. After Naruto had visited all the people that he had underrated, he went home, opened his door and almost got a heart attack. The stain on the carpet was huge; gallons of blood must have been wasted. He kneeled down and prayed, for the answer to his problems was not as he had expected. He then lay another blanket over the carpet, so covering the gigantic pool of blood. He then dimmed the lights, and lighted some candles. Once Kiba arrived, they agreed that the romantic stuff was boring and dull, they decided to go inside the bedroom, lock the door and proceed.

"Are you ready for this?" Naruto asked, thereby deciding his dominating role.

"I've been waiting for you…" he replied, just waiting for the next.


	7. Sweet epilogue

**Sweet epilogue**

First, Naruto took his time to examine Kiba, and his body. He then decided it would be easier if Kiba would just take his top off. So he did, leaving Kiba with a just a fishnet shirt and pants on. His body was somewhat stout, but his abdomen very toned. He had chestnut brown hair, both on his head as on his chest, and his skin Latino brown. From the top down, Naruto checked him out, and he had a very attracting body. He pulled of his own shirt; he had no fishnet, and he was reasonably more muscular than Kiba, because of hard, long training he had endured. This again left Kiba in a position which made him so horny that he took Naruto's cheeks, and kissed him on his mouth, without any hesitation. Their tongues wrestled furiously and the satisfied grunting was getting so loud that they gasped for breath and stripped each other until they only wore underpants. Maddened by lust, Kiba fell forward and dug his face deep in Naruto's chest, and going down, carefully licking Naruto's abs. He then put his cheek against the bulge in Naruto's underpants, which generated moderate groaning on Naruto's part; he became hard, which gave Kiba an idea. Although he had always wanted to get sucked hard, taking Naruto on was in this case his desire. The idea of Naruto's full-fledged dick inside his mouth made him hard too. Carefully opening the package, he removed Naruto's boxers, threw them on the ground, and hungered at the sight. Naruto was easily 7 inches, and the desire of swallowing him whole was so irresistible, he came closer and started to lick it, like a little puppy, licking a melted ice cream. Kiba did know what to do, and after a while he put his lips over the tip, and just continued licking it. He start to suck it at the same time, and Naruto couldn't help but to moan softly, the feeling was so new and it felt so good, he wanted Kiba to suck more of it. So he helped getting him to go deeper with every thrust, all the while very paced, to avoid any discomfort. Eventually he felt like he had to return the favor, so he grabbed Kiba's head, pulled it up gently, and licked his face. He went down, eyes fixated on Kiba, and stopped at his waistband. Kiba's groin made him want to bury his whole face in it. His underpants displayed some sort of wet spot, which indicated him being horny. Naruto licked the underpants until the whole front side was as wet as that one spot. Kiba was fairly quicker that Naruto, and felt that he wanted to come. After removing his underpants also, Naruto started rubbing it against his own dick, comparing sizes for nostalgia's sake, then brought it to his mouth and licked it, up and down. His shaft was after a while paralyzed by the pleasure it brought. He then took the member, and in one time started to suck on it, trying to get it as deep down as possible, and he swallowed it so willingly that Kiba was going to come, but he could only stutter words. While playing with his balls, Naruto felt a rush coming up, and took only the head in his mouth. He was licking the tip until it was thoroughly wet, and after he licked the slit one time, Kiba blew his full load in Naruto's mouth. Swiftly, they mixed their liquids in their mouths, then Kiba, still in total ecstasy, went down on Naruto to finish him also. Naruto was so light in his whole head that he soon came too, and after withdrawal, came with explosive strength on Kiba's chest. They panted for several minutes afterwards, and after the necessities, they fell asleep, forever bonded.

That night, the catch of Kiba's previous deed had come to light, when, upon Naruto's awakening he saw Kiba in his bed. He did not seem to move, to breathe, and – after he checked – Kiba was dead. To Naruto, the cause was unexplained. This time he felt no anger, no fear, no grief. He was so hurt that his feelings had let him down, failing him to express what he did feel: love. Pure love, and that love was for someone that had let him down, by leaving him. And after examining, Naruto came across a scroll, which read in Japanese the description of the secret technique, the reason why he got healed.

He was empty inside; nothing could describe the loss in his heart. Suddenly, he fell down a big black hole, which seemed like infinitely deep. He lost sense of control, complete disorientation filled him.

Then, he woke up in a room he liked to call his. The guest room, where he had dozed off in a horrible nightmare. He then decided to tell Kiba, and with that telling Kiba that he should never use secret techniques, and vowing to himself that he would never, even unknowingly, try to commit suicide.

So he sneaked up to Kiba's room, opened up, and without doubt asked him:

"Kiba, are you up?"

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

And the rest was history.


End file.
